Flor de plata
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: Ella estaba sola, deprimida, desesperada. ¿Él? conmovido. Después de verle los ojos a la muerte algo dentro de Sakura Haruno se rompe. Y él va a intentar inmortalizarla. Contiene Lemmon.
1. Se marchita

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia de las siguientes líneas sí._

 _¡Hola a todos! espero les guste esta nueva historia._  
 _ **Mimipurity** fue la que me inspiró a escribirla (ella es genial, chéquenla) pues,  
_ _aunque soy fiel amante del SasuSaku, creo que Kakashi puede revivir  
_ _algo que Sakura creía muerto._

* * *

Los latidos acelerados de mi corazón taladraban mis oídos sin piedad alguna, podía escuchar cada vez que mi órgano bombeaba sangre como mil tambores resonando al mismo tiempo. Mis rodillas estaban ancladas al piso y el movimiento dejó de ser una opción pues todos mis sentidos estaban aturdidos impidiéndome reaccionar más… Ya no quería reaccionar.

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas mis ojos. —No. —Me regañé.— Tienes que mirarlo. —Y entonces abrí lentamente los ojos develando poco a poco su imagen que, mientras más se esclarecía un zumbido resonaba en mi cabeza cada vez más agudo. Recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el zumbido se volvió insoportable. Pude sentir el movimiento de su mano desenfundar su espada que elevó con un brazo mostrando su figura a contraluz, ahora Sasuke no era más que una sombra. El metal brilló y la hoja afilada caía directamente sobre mi.

—Está bien… Sasuke. Si así quieres que esto termine… está bien. Mi amor por ti jamás flaqueó ni un solo instante y si voy a morir… será mirándote a los ojos. —Susurraba las palabras automáticamente sin poder escucharlas por el sonido atronador dentro de mi cabeza, las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas y supe que en unos instantes ya no quedaría nada de mi.

La hoja de la espada cayó pero yo aún seguía respirando. Una figura se había lanzado hacia mi, envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, salvándome… otra vez. Un alarido de dolor salió de aquel que me cubría, esto hizo que mis sentidos volvieran a ser míos y me incorporé para encontrarme con la espada de Sasuke llena de chakra hundida en el costado de Kakashi sensei.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas y a este punto era imposible contenerlas. Volví a encontrarme con sus ojos y, con su mirada puesta fijamente en mi retiró la espada sin titubear… sin mostrar ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de vergüenza. Algo dentro de mi estalló como jamás creí que sucedería y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas el suelo debajo de Sasuke, obligándolo a alejarse al menos 20 metros de nosotros, pues las grietas que causó mi puño destrozaron gran parte del terreno. Tomé en mis brazos a Kakashi sensei, dirigí una última mirada a Sasuke… estaba molesto. Después miré a Naruto y él solo asintió, permitiéndome huir del lugar tan rápido como pude.

* * *

La brisa acaricia mi cuerpo suavemente, como si me quisiera consolar por los eventos de aquella tarde. Las luces de la aldea se apagaban una a una, dejando solamente a la luna brillar. Abrazo mis piernas con fuerza.

—Naruto y los demás aún no han regresado… —No puedo evitar preocuparme, sé que ese tarado está bien pero, hace ya varias horas que no lo veo. La abertura de la ventana parece encajar perfectamente con mi cuerpo.

—¿Sakura? —Escucho que me llama.

—¿Se siente mejor, Kakashi sensei? —Le digo sin despegar la vista de la aldea.

—Sí… solo necesito descansar y, espero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. —Su voz suena desgastada, aún sin verlo sé que está poniendo demasiado esfuerzo tan solo en hablar así que me bajo de la ventana y camino hacia su camilla.

—Necesitará más que "pronto" para recuperarse… sabe muy bien que su herida es profunda y necesita más que solo descanso. —Miro el punto en donde la espada logró cortarlo que está cubierto por la delgada sábana blanca. No podía mirarlo sin sentirme culpable. Kakashi sensei está así por mi.

—Sakura… ¿estás bien? —¿Cómo era posible que él en su estado me pregunte si yo estoy bien?… De nuevo las lágrimas incontenibles. De nuevo soy víctima de las circunstancias… soy víctima de Sasuke. Aprieto los puños tan fuerte como puedo y tiemblo de impotencia.

—¡NO VUELVA A SALVARME! ¿De acuerdo? —No quiero gritar pero lo estoy haciendo. Kakashi sensei me mira sorprendido. —Si Sasuke va a matarme… ¡ENTONCES MORIRÉ Y SE ACABÓ! Por mi culpa está en esta condición y no puedo perdonarme que…

Su mano sujetó con fuerza mi muñeca interrumpiendo mis palabras. Su expresión ya no era de sorpresa, ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto, pocas veces he visto a Kakashi sensei con tanta furia en su mirada.

—Te prohibo que hables así, Sakura. —Se incorporó en la cama y jaló mi mano hacia él, asegurándose de que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Aún en su condición tenía la fuerza suficiente como para jalarme y no dejarme ir.

—Kakashi sensei… —El hombre entonces soltó un quejido, instintivamente bajé la mirada y vi una gran mancha roja en la sábana blanca. De inmediato levanté la sábana y corrí hacia los cajones por vendas nuevas. Con sumo cuidado retiré los vendajes pasados dejando al descubierto la profunda herida que tenía en el costado. Apliqué un poco de chakra para reducir el dolor. Kakashi lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, le pasé mi mano libre y la apretó con fuerza. El dolor que él sentía era demasiado. Lo vendé y le traje una semilla.

—Cómala —le dije mientras depositaba la semilla en su mano. —le ayudará a dormirse más rápido.

Sin cuestionarme bajó su máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Miré hacia otro lado, ruborizada y nerviosa. Era más apuesto de lo que me había podido imaginar. Sacudí la cabeza retirando el pensamiento y crucé la habitación, sentándome en un sillón individual, recargando la cabeza sobre mi mano y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Dormirás aquí? —Me dijo con vos notoriamente adormilada. Asentí esperando que aún tuviese los ojos abiertos.

—Pronto amanecerá, de todas maneras. Además, son órdenes directas de la Hokage el mantenerlo vigilado. —dije en caso de que ya estuviera más dormido que despierto, y después de estas palabras el sueño me envolvió. Las imágenes de mi cabeza revivían una y otra vez los ojos de Sasuke mirándome sin emociones.

* * *

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, despertándome casi de inmediato. Una enfermera corría a toda prisa hacia Kakashi pero para sorpresa de ambas él estaba despierto leyendo su habitual libro. Sus ojos se posaron en mi.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la enfermera un tanto confundida.

—Más que bien. ¿A qué su comportamiento tan acelerado? —dijo él sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Vine a relevar a la señorita Haruno… Naruto y los demás acaban de volver, pensé que usted necesitaría ayuda…

—Iré de inmediato —dije levantándome del sillón, mi cuello sintió un tirón… había sido una noche tremendamente incómoda. —Aunque creí que Lady Tsunade quería que cuidara a Kakashi…

—Sí —bufó la enfermera, era más o menos de la edad de Kakashi y parecía que quería quedarse con él. Solté una risita y miré al hombre en la cama, él parecía no darse cuenta. —Me dijo que en cuanto termines con Naruto… regreses.

—Bien. —dije y salí de la habitación aguantándome la risa.

* * *

La imagen de Naruto en la cama me revolvió el estómago, estaba tan golpeado que el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a apoderarse de mi. Ésta vez, sin embargo, pude contener las lágrimas aún estando frente a él, sonriéndole mientras me deshacía por dentro. Naruto me miró con su habitual sonrisa, me dijo lo bien que se sentía y lo impaciente que estaba por salir de ahí, otro ninja médico entró para un chequeo rutinario y me dijo que no se encontraba grave.

—Parece que estás mejorando en tus peleas, Naruto —le dijo el ninja y el ego de Naruto, como era de esperarse, se disparó hasta los cielos.

—¿Escuchaste eso Sakura? ¡Estoy mejorando como ninja! Pronto traeré de vuelta a Sasuke y… —siguió hablando pero yo ya no escuchaba. Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación dejando a Naruto hablando solo. Me gritaba en la distancia pero no quería regresar, no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema, así que me fui a donde esperaba que nadie me encontrase.

* * *

Estoy hecha un ovillo sobre una rama gruesa de un árbol, en los extremos de la aldea. Le doy la espalda a la gente, a las casas, a la familia y a las responsabilidades. La tristeza es una con mi cuerpo y no puedo deshacerme de ella. Al subir el tronco lo hice concentrando el chakra con mis pies y no pude evitar recordar que gracias a ese ejercicio pude obtener la admiración de los tres integrantes de mi equipo, gracias a mi control de chakra pude demostrar que no era solo una carga para los demás… pero… ¿pero ahora? Sasuke quiere vengarse, Naruto no deja de perseguirlo por la promesa que me hizo y Kakashi sensei está herido en la cama de un hospital.

—Tendría que estar cuidándolo. —me dije a mi misma en voz alta cuando de pronto la rama comenzó a tambalearse y supe que se quebraría así que salté para mantenerme segura, saqué una shuriken esperando el ataque pero me tranquilicé cuando vi a Lady Tsunade frente a mi.

—Así es, Sakura. —me dijo con voz autoritaria. —deberías estar cuidando a Kakashi. Te ordeno que regreses y atiendas sus heridas, sabes muy bien que en estos tiempos los ninja médico están en misiones y, eres la mejor que tengo. Kakashi no puede alentar ni un día más su recuperación y eso depende de ti. No voy a tenerte lástima por lo que sea que haya pasado, así que, recobra la compostura y pasaré a revisar que estés trabajando a mediodía. Si no te encuentro ahí…

—Lo siento Lady Tsunade. Volveré al trabajo. —Dicho esto me fui. Sabía que había sido grosera pero, prefería evitar más regaños.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi sensei, la enfermera que lo cuidaba abrió la boca decepcionada y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su botiquín. Había una cortina que me impedía ver a Kakashi así que en cuanto salió la enfermera del cuarto me acerqué a verlo. Había una tina con agua en el suelo y Kakashi tenía la mano aferrada al tubo de la cortina.

—¿Qué sucedía aquí? —le pregunté risueña.

—Insistía en darme un baño… ¡Tuve que aferrarme al tubo para evitar que me bajara a la tina! —No pude evitar reír ante la situación, toqué el agua y aún seguía caliente.

—Puedo llamar a un enfermero si quiere darse un baño… -Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo, solo… inhibe el dolor, quita las vendas y ayúdame a bajar, el resto lo haré yo. —hice lo que me pidió, coloqué varias almohadas en el suelo para que estuviese cómodo y dejé que el mismo se desvistiera mientras yo esperaba al otro lado de la cortina.

—Si necesita algo, aquí estoy…

—Creo que necesitaré algo de ropa… está en el armario… ¿podrías…? —Pensé que lo mejor sería solamente pasarle un pantalón holgado, después de todo era mejor que las heridas no estuvieran en contacto la tela.

—¿Puedes ayudarme, Sakura? —me dijo y caminé hacia él con cierto nerviosismo. A pesar de la curiosidad que sentía no podía arriesgarme con Kakashi sensei, quien estaba sentado en la cama empapado con los bóxers puestos y los pies aún en la tina. —Intenté levantar mis piernas pero, necesito aplicar fuerza en el abdomen y…

—No se preocupe —dije con el tono más dulce que pude. Retiré la tina y tomé una toalla, comencé a secar sus pies. Subí a su cabello, que goteaba con persistencia, él abrió sus piernas dejándome colocarme en medio de estas , para alcanzarlo mejor. Sequé su rostro con delicadeza y él me miraba fijamente, su expresión era seria pero había algo diferente… quizá era la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos pero, era distinto. Sequé sus brazos que albergaban varios golpes y luego su pecho.

Me incliné sobre él para secarle la espalda juntando nuestros cuerpos… no tenía idea de porqué lo hice así en vez de rodear la cama y secarlo por atrás, estaba completamente ruborizada y me sentí una completa idiota, pero entonces sentí sus manos posándose sobre mis piernas. No aplicaba presión, no me acariciaba, simplemente tenía sus manos sobre mis mallas y el tacto me produjo un escalofrío. Me separé lentamente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi corazón estaba acelerándose cada vez más así que me separé y lo recosté sobre la cama, vendé de nuevo su herida.

—Iré a tirar el agua al patio. —le dije y sin mirarlo levanté la tina y salí de la habitación.

* * *

Tal como había dicho, Lady Tsunade me visitó en el hospital. Me encontró en una sala leyendo los avances que presentaba Kakashi. Se acercó hacia mi y colocó su mano en mi hombro. No pude mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres una buena muchacha, Sakura.

Y se fue. El resto del día lo ocupé en preparar las plantas medicinales par aplicarle a Kakashi sensei por la noche. Sabía que debía regresar a la habitación y seguir al pendiente de su cuidado pero, aún me sentía nerviosa. Incluso mandé a la enfermera loca a llevarle la comida porque incluso pararme en el pasillo hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No entendía nada.

* * *

El sol había caído ya, no era muy noche… no más de las 8. Por fin entré al cuarto de Kakashi sensei y la enfermera loca repitió la acción que hizo la primera vez que la interrumpí: abrió la boca decepcionada y recogió sus cosas, marchándose cabizbaja.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —dijo Kakashi entre risas —Por un momento creí que me habías abandonado ante esa enfermera y comencé a preocuparme, estuvo toda la tarde dándome cucharadas en la boca y contándome sobre sus intensos deseos de encontrar el amor. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó leer!.

—Lo siento Kakashi sensei — dije sin poder evitar reírme. La enfermera sí que estaba chiflada. —Se me ocurrió prepararle un manto de hierbas medicinales que controlarán el dolor y cerrarán la herida más pronto, aunque debo advertirle… arderá al principio.

—Si no queda de otra… —Él hizo una mueca pero terminó por suspirar y asentir. Retiré las vendas manchadas y limpié la herida con agua antes de depositar lentamente las hierbas húmedas sobre la herida. Él apretó los puños con fuerza, vendé la herida apretando las hierbas a su piel y después de un minuto o dos la presión de sus puños cesó.

—¿Aún le duele? —pregunté mientras limpiaba el desastre que las hierbas habían causado.

—Mucho menos que cuando la pusiste, ¿qué rayos contiene? —Iba a explicarle todos los ingredientes pero me limité a reír. Caminé hacia la estantería y advertí el libro de Kakashi sensei, así que lo tomé y tomé uno para mi. Le lancé su libro y él lo miró como un niño al que le dan un dulce, no esperó para abrirlo y comenzar su lectura.

—Creí que ya lo había leído…

—Esta sería la cuarta vez — confesó apenado.

—Vaya que le gusta, ¿huh? —Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse en la distancia. Desvié la mirada hacia el sillón de la otra noche y me tumbé en él, tendría que encontrar una mejor posición para dormir. Abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo, para hacerle compañía a Kakashi sensei.

Ambos nos sumimos un buen rato en nuestros respectivos libros, llegó un punto en que la oscuridad de la aldea era tal que ni la lámpara de la habitación alumbraba lo suficiente, provocando que la vista se forzara intentando descifrar lo que las páginas decían. Con la vista cansada deposité el libro en un estante cercano y me acomodé en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

—Sakura — me llamó, abrí los ojos de inmediato y me incorporé tan rápido como pude.

—¿Si, sensei? —Él también había dejado su libro a un lado. Con sus brazos se movió dejando un espacio en la cama y después la palmeó varias veces.

—Ese sillón se ve algo incómodo. Deberías dormir aquí. —Un deje de nerviosismo se hizo notorio en su voz. Me acerqué cautelosa hacia la cama.

—¿Seguro? ¿No lo incomodaré? Necesita el mayor descanso que pueda y… —Esta era la segunda vez que su mano tomando mi muñeca interrumpía mis palabras. Me atrajo hacia él, ésta vez con suavidad y me dejé llevar. Quedé sentada sobre mis piernas admirándolo, él tenía solamente una almohada en su espalda así que le era algo complejo mirarme.

—Sé lo triste que estás… y, necesitas que alguien te escuche. —Sin decir una palabra más me recosté a su lado, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y envolví su pierna con la mía. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y caían en la piel desnuda de Kakashi sensei. —Mírame.

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con su mirada puesta fijamente en mi, era cálida pero no como cuando me equivocaba y me corregía con paciencia… no, era como si intentara protegerme. Con su otra mano pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas, aunque seguían brotando. Él sonrió. Después me acarició el cabello y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Deslizó su mano por mi espalda y un toque eléctrico me recorrió el cuerpo. Descansó su mano en mi cintura y la apretó suavemente. Sentí su aliento en mi frente.

—Aún tienes al equipo 7 contigo. —me dijo y sonreí ligeramente. Sabía que era cierto, estaba Naruto, estaba Sai y estaba Kakashi sensei, cuidando mi sueño.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡HOLA A TODOS! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto y la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa! No me había animado a escribir sobre este anime porque para mi es legendario, intocable y magnífico pero leyendo algunos fics me inspiró a escribir uno propio. Dato curioso, la historia iba a ser sobre Gaara y Sakura pero, la verdad siento que Kakashi es un amor prohibido. AMO el SasuSaku con locura y quizá escriba sobre ellos luego, y la verdad, jamás había shippeado a Sakura con Kakashi hasta que leí a Mimipurity y debo decir, me dio cosquillas hermosas y fui muy feliz así que quise hacer mi propia versión.

La historia está contada en primera persona ya que considero que las emociones de Sakura son sumamente complejas, y necesita decir y pensar todo lo que siente.

No sé si será un Two-Shot o si haré de eso una serie, ¿qué les gustaría? Déjenme un review para conocer lo que piensan de la historia :)


	2. Se renueva

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia a continuación sí._

 **AVISO** : **_Contiene lemmon._**

* * *

—Listo —Me dijo al otro lado de la cortina así que deposité el pantalón de costumbre al borde de la cama y tomé la toalla.

—Muy bien… —Pateé la tina con agua alejándola del camino y me hinqué frente a él, secándole primero los pies y luego subí hacia su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente con la toalla. Llevaba secándolo todos los días después de su baño habitual, jamás lo había considerado como una persona que se aseara tan seguido.

Como los días anteriores, abrió las piernas dejándome un espacio y delicadamente di toques en su rostro con la toalla, cerró los ojos ante el tacto y con sus manos buscó mis piernas, cuando por fin las encontró esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también sonreí. Me incliné pegando nuestros cuerpos y ese toque eléctrico que llevaba una semana apareciendo al parecer no tenía intenciones de marcharse, los nervios se apoderaron de mis manos e inconscientemente comencé a temblar.

—Perdón —dijo él, con voz queda. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo? No tenía idea. Terminé de secar su espalda y cuando estuve a punto de romper el contacto, él enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo solté el aire que no sabía que tenía guardado en un suspiro.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Pregunté. No sabía ni dónde poner las manos.

—Sé que me ocupé menos contigo que con los muchachos y… —Él sí que sabía donde poner las suyas pues recorrió desde mis piernas hasta mis caderas generando que más toques eléctricos recorrieran mi cuerpo. —Solo… me alegra que Tsunade te haya entrenado, ha hecho de ti alguien… espectacular. —Entonces levantó la mirada, un brillo en sus ojos resplandeció y tuve tantas ganas de quedarme así para siempre.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió de golpe, instintivamente me lancé hacia atrás separando cualquier contacto con el hombre frente a mi, recobré la compostura después de un segundo y me asomé a través de la cortina. Era Naruto quien miraba la habitación confundido y cuando me encontró esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Que bueno que alcancé a encontrarte Sakura, quería preguntarte… ¿Quisieras comer conmigo?—El muchacho me miraba con emoción, después de unos segundos la cortina llamó su atención y puso su dedo índice en su barbilla con ojos curiosos. —¿Y eso para qué es?

—Para tomar un baño a gusto, Naruto… .—Dijo Kakashi con tono obvio al otro lado de la cortina.

—¡Sensei! —Naruto corrió al otro lado de la cortina y se encontró con Kakashi en bóxers. —¡Viejo pervertido! ¿Cómo puede dejar que Sakura lo vea así? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No sabe la falta de respeto que es? —Naruto ondeaba los brazos en el aire mostrando su enojo, Kakashi rodó los ojos para después sonreírle amablemente.

—¿Y además se baña con la máscara? ¡Es la persona más ridícula que conozco! —Naruto gritaba en vez de hablar. Mis ojos se posaron rápidamente en Kakashi… En efecto, traía puesta la máscara sin embargo, en esta semana apenas la había usado. Incluso, me había acostumbrado a ver su rostro descubierto.

—Bien, iré a deshacerme de esto… —Tomé la tina con ambas manos. Naruto me miraba expectante.

—¿Y… entonces? ¿Qué dices? —lo miré ladeando la cabeza, confundida.—¡Sobre comer conmigo! ¡Anda Sakura, casi no te he visto en la semana y, solo he comido esta espantosa comida de hospital… ¡Necesito del Ramen de Ichiraku!

—Yo… no lo sé, tengo que cuidar a Kakashi y…

—Deberías ir —me interrumpió el peliplata. Naruto soltó un grito de emoción y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta. Kakashi me miró con una sonrisa. —Estaré bien… pero, ¿volverás, cierto?

Asentí enérgicamente y le dediqué una última sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

—¿Qué no te aburre estar todo el día en el hospital? —Me dijo Naruto mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran su tercer plato de ramen.

—No, de hecho, siempre hay cosas que hacer… Cuando no estoy atendiendo a Kakashi ayudo en la investigación de nuevas plantas o reviso pacientes de urgencias. Aunque, casi todo el tiempo estoy con él… Tsunade insiste en que se recupere efectivamente—mantengo la vista en el tazón, apenas llevaba la mitad y ya comenzaba a llenarme.

—¿Y no te aburres con ese viejo? —siento la mirada de Naruto puesta sobre mi. Niego lentamente con la cabeza.

—He aprendido un montón sobre la espada de…Sasuke—pronunciar el nombre deja caer sobre mi un peso que no sentía hace varios días. —Gracias a la herida de Kakashi.

Me doy cuenta de mis palabras y siento que vomitaré lo que acabo de comer, así que me levanto y dejo varias monedas en la barra. —Espero me disculpes, Naruto. —Doy media vuelta y Naruto pone su mano en mi hombro.

—Sakura… —No lo volteo a ver pero en mi cabeza está su expresión de preocupación, aprieta mi hombro cariñosamente. —Él volverá… te lo juro.

Me doy media vuelta y lo enfrento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —¿Y qué pasará cuando eso suceda?

* * *

Regreso al hospital con la cabeza, mis emociones y mi estómago revueltos. Añoro que Sasuke regrese pero… una parte de mi sabe que no solo nos pone eso en peligro… tampoco asegura que se quede, que se de cuenta de que nosotros somos su verdadero hogar. Hago un esfuerzo inhumano para contener las lágrimas y lo logro, atravieso el pasillo que conozco tan bien y antes de abrir la puerta a su habitación me detengo.

—Ya sé que no va a desertar… ya sabes cómo es… —menciona Kakashi, su tono resalta obviedad.

—Es por eso que tenemos a Yamato y a decir verdad, está haciendo un increíble trabajo —Es la voz de Lady Tsunade. No debería estar escuchando pero, la curiosidad no me deja huir.

Pausa. Pasan varios segundos antes de que Lady Tsunade vuelva a hablar.

—En fin, debo reconocer Kakashi, que tu recuperación está siendo increíble… Calculo una semana y media más y estarás de vuelta en el campo.

—Bueno, después de todo fue tu idea dejarme encargado con la mejor ninja médico que hay —Tsunade se ríe. Pausa. Cristal rompiéndose.

—¿Y qué hay de mi Kakashi? —alza la voz, tan característico de ella. Después de unos segundos ambos ríen a carcajadas.

—"Está haciendo un increíble trabajo" —dice Kakashi recordándole sus palabras con referencia a Yamato. Escucho un bufido por parte de Tsunade.

—Kakashi… —ahora su tono es más serio. —Probablemente no lo repetiré pero… Me preocupa.

Pausa.

—Lo sé. Yo…

—Confío en que sabrás qué hacer. —Dice Lady Tsunade y escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, de inmediato busco un escondite en la habitación conjunta y espero a que Lady Tsunade se marche. Dejo correr dos minutos, solo para disimular y me encamino hacia la habitación de Kakashi, abro la puerta corrediza y su mirada se dirige hacia mi. Me regala una sonrisa cubierta por su máscara.

* * *

Los vendajes cambiados, el cristal del florero recogido, las sábanas nuevas y las cortinas corridas permitiendo que entre la luz…

—Ahora solo me falta encontrar otro florero para colocar estas bellísimas hortensias blancas… ¿se las trajo la enfermera loca? —dije arqueando una ceja. La máscara le cubría las mejillas pero estaba segura que debajo de la tela estaban ruborizadas.

—¡No, no! ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo crees? —Extendió sus manos y las movió de un lado a otro, mientras negaba con su cabeza.—Ésas, de hecho… me las trajo Tsunade…

—Ah… ya veo… —Fingí sorpresa.

—Pero esa vieja loca rompió el primer florero que trajo

—¡Oiga! ¡No puede hablarle a Lady Tsunade de esa manera! —le dije mientras dejaba las flores en un estante, haciendo pucheros. Kakashi rio y me hizo un espacio en su cama, como había hecho todas las noches de la última semana. Me senté a su lado quedando a su altura, con su mano tomó mi barbilla y no tuve escapatoria: lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—No es justo. —Dijo él sin quitarme la mirada un segundo.

—¿Qué no es justo? —pregunté, medio hipnotizada por los ojos oscuros que tenía enfrente.

—A mi hasta dejaste de llamarme "sensei" —una sonrisa de lado se esbozó por debajo de su máscara, el rubor me cubrió las mejillas y él lo notó.

—Supongo que es por… por el tiempo que llevo pasando con usted… lo siento, volveré a llamarlo sensei… —dije con la poca voz que alcanzó a salir, él me robaba el aliento. Jamás había experimentado algo así, bajé la mirada apenada.

—No es un reclamo, Sakura… —retiró su mano de mi barbilla, aún seguía con la mirada puesta en otro lado cuando él dijo tan seguro de sí: "me gusta".

Lo miré con la boca entreabierta, mis manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y tomé su rostro, acariciándolo con la punta de mis dedos. Delicadamente rocé la tela varias veces, él miraba atentamente como yo jugaba con su máscara así que metí suavemente mi dedo entre la tela y su piel y con delicadeza bajé su máscara descubriendo su rostro. Ahora él fue quien suspiró y me tomó por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo. Y ahí estábamos, mirándonos fijamente sin poder movernos más que para acariciarnos la piel, con nuestra respiración sincronizada y la piel erizada.

De pronto sentí unas inmensas ganas de plasmar mis labios en los suyos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saborear su piel y conocer cada rincón de ese hombre. Una sensación de miedo invadió mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi vista se nubló… ¿por qué me sentía así? Es… es imposible… todos estos años había sido ciegamente fiel a un solo hombre aún en la distancia y bajo las circunstancias que nos abrazaban, ¿cómo era posible que esto pudiese estar pasando?. Mi cabeza seguía confundiéndome así que me incorporé, lancé una disculpa al aire y salí de la habitación tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Esa noche no regresé a dormir con Kakashi.

* * *

Abrí la puerta corrediza con los nervios comiéndome las manos, la enfermera loca estaba sentada en un banco al lado de Kakashi dándole el desayuno en la boca. Él me dirigió una rápida mirada pero después la devolvió a la enfermera, ésta se percató de mi presencia y empezó a recoger sus cosas, decepcionada.

—Quédate un rato más, aún no termino mi desayuno —le dijo Kakashi a la enfermera, ésta gritó de la emoción y volvió a su posición. Miré a Kakashi confundida, ¿qué estaba haciendo? La enfermera no era fea, sin embargo el hombre había dado señales claras de no tener intenciones de nada con ella y ahora… ¿ahora quería que se quedara?

—¿También quieres que cambie tus vendajes? —No podía ocultar la molestia en mi voz, le lancé las hierbas medicinales a la cama y me fui de la habitación.

* * *

El hospital cuenta con un amplio jardín lleno de árboles para hacer actividades recreativas para los niños o ancianos que se encuentran debido a alguna enfermedad. Al fondo, atravesando los árboles hay un pequeño patio de juegos con varios columpios y una caja de arena. El lugar estaba vacío así que aproveché esa soledad para sentarme en un columpio y comencé a mecerme.

—¿Qué le pasa? Si quiere cambiar de enfermera solo tenía que decirlo —bufé haciendo rechinar el columpio de metal.

Sentí unas manos en la espalda que me empujaban suavemente, ganando vuelo para mecerme más fuerte. El tacto me tomó desprevenida así que volteé asustada. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que se trataba de Kakashi. El alivio se esfumó rápidamente al recordar la escena que me hizo pasar minutos atrás.

—No quiero cambiar de enfermera —dijo, empujándome cada vez que el columpio me llevaba hacia atrás. Aguanté así solo unos segundos, después cuando el columpio fue hacia adelante me bajé de un salto y caminé hacia un árbol enorme, recargándome en este para mirarlo.

—¿Y qué fue eso entonces? —Arqueé una ceja y me crucé de brazos. Kakashi caminó hacia mi, portaba una bata y debajo sus pantalones holgados.

—¡Me estaba dando el desayuno! —dijo inocente, sonreía bajo su máscara.

—Pues que le den. —le dije sin pensarlo, estaba molesta. Su actitud me hacía sentir culpable y no entendía porqué. Me dejé caer al pasto sin despegar la espalda del tronco. Kakashi caminó hacia mi y se puso en cuclillas, tomó mis manos y las llevó a su máscara la cual bajó lentamente.

—No quería incomodarte. —Bajó la mirada. De pronto entendí a lo que se refería.

—No lo hizo —él volvió a mirarme. —Yo… no lo sé Kakashi sensei. No tengo idea de qué está ocurriendo y… y Sasuke…

Kakashi puso un dedo en mis labios y se sentó a mi lado, abrió sus piernas y supe lo que tenía que hacer: me puse en ese hueco que dejaba solo para mi y me recosté sobre su pecho. —Voy a contarte una historia —me dijo y lo miré.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando yo solo era un niño… —una risita escapó de mis labios y él me miró molesto, después se rio también. — Bueno, no fue hace tanto tiempo… el caso es, existía una muchacha muy hermosa en esta misma aldea. Poseía una belleza incomparable y una manera de moverse que volvía locos a todos. —ahora era yo quien lo miraba molesta. —Pero, aquella muchacha era ciega y por esta razón ningún hombre se atrevía a decirle lo guapa que era. Ella se sentía sola… no tenía idea el efecto que causaba en los demás… —tragó saliva, lo miré curiosa— Muchos creían que era un castigo divino… ser tan bella y no poder mirarse en el espejo. Un día un muchacho perdió una apuesta con otros muchachos y se acercó a decirle lo bella que era. Ella se enamoró perdidamente, mientras que él la veía como una carga porque sí, era hermosa, pero su falta de visión le causaba problema. Fin.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede terminar así! ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha? ¿Y el hombre terrible y maldito? —Kakashi rio ante mi reacción, el se encogió de hombros.

—La muchacha pasó el resto de su vida dando todo de sí para que el muchacho la valorara y cuidara… pero él, él tenía otros planes que seguir.

Una punzada en el corazón me retorció el alma.

—No quisiera ver como desgastas tu vida intentando ser suficiente… —lo miré fijamente. — Porque ya lo eres.

Sus palabras derritieron cada parte de mi ser, él estaba ahí recordándome lo mucho que valgo y un sentimiento de calor comenzó a invadirme. No me importaba nada ya, solo quería volverme una con él así que lo besé. Lo besé con tanto deseo y tanto cariño que me sentí completa. Él tardó un segundo en responder pero cuando lo hizo los toques eléctricos se convirtieron en verdaderas corrientes que enlazaban nuestros cuerpos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y con cada roce lo deseaba más.

El aire nos comenzó a faltar y nos despegamos sin quitarnos la mirada de encima. Me levanté y lo invité con un ademán, él se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible y se acercó lentamente a mi. Me rodeó la cadera con sus manos y comenzó a masajear mi espalda baja, después bajó hasta mi trasero y pude sentir como la excitación me dominaba. Con una agilidad impresionante me cargó abriendo mis piernas y rodeé su cintura. Escuché un quejido pues había tocado su herida pero a él no le importó. Nada importaba ya.

Me recargó contra el tronco del árbol violentamente y me despojó de la blusa y el sostén. Se comía mis senos con la mirada y me sentí completamente deseada. Me besó los labios con suavidad y luego se fue directamente a mi oído.

—Te quiero, Sakura. —Dijo e inmediatamente después se hundió en mi pecho besando cada centímetro que le fue posible. Lamía, mordía y besaba mi piel sin contenerse. Y yo tampoco contenía los gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca. Lo detuve para retirarle esa estúpida bata que me impedía sentir sus músculos y me bajé de su cintura. Ahora era yo quien lo empujé ferozmente contra el tronco y me hinqué ante él. Se mordió el labio y pude notar como perdía la cordura tan solo de imaginarme.

—Descuida, créeme que será mejor de lo que imaginas. —Y bajé el holgado pantalón liberando su erección. Los gemidos de placer que le produjo mi boca los recordaré por siempre, la manera en que su abdomen se contraía y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Estaba volviendo loco a mi sensei, y eso me fascinaba.

Me separó bruscamente, esta nueva faceta suya me hacía perder toda las formalidades hacia con él. Me acosté sobre el pasto y él se tumbó sobre mi, mordiéndome el cuello y succionándolo. Le bajé la cabeza para que siguiera con mis pechos y así lo hizo, obedeciendo las zonas que me producían más placer. Su lengua bajaba lentamente, alterando todos mis sentidos, y cuando la tela se volvió un estorbo bajó mis mallas y mis panties bruscamente y saboreó mi sexo. Mi espalda se arqueaba de placer con cada lengüetazo que daba. Entonces alzó el rostro y me miró sonriendo.

—Prométeme que hoy sí dormirás en mi cama. —Iba a contestarle pero su miembro entrando en mi me arrancó un grito de placer. Embestida tras embestida los gemidos salían uno tras de otro. Duramos hasta que el sol se escondió.

Volvimos a su habitación tratando de mantener las apariencias. Cerramos la puerta corrediza y él se tiró en la cama, mirándome expectante.

—Lo siento. —Le dije y él me miró extrañado. —No podré cumplir esa promesa… —Noté como su rostro se oscurecía. El hospital estaba casi vacío y las mínimas luces de la aldea acrecentaban esta sombra.

—Yo… te entiendo… —dijo.

—Espera… —retiré mi blusa dejando al descubierto mi sostén. —lo digo porque esta noche no vamos a dormir.

Su sonrisa reflejó todo lo que sentíamos los dos, así que me apresuré y me metí en su cama.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy, muy bien. Como pudieron leer aquí está el segundo capítulo de Flor de Plata y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Decidí que serán 3 (máximo 4) capítulos en esta historia y me da mucha emoción poder terminar (al fin jaja) un fic 3 Así que, muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento que me motivan a seguir haciendo esto.

Incluí lemmon porque, diosssss son tan hermosos juntos. ¡Niéguenlo! e_e traté de no ser tan explícita bc, el romance es precioso 3 Pero sí sentí esa tensión sexual crecer conforme avanzaba el capítulo y ayyy 3

¡Otra cosa! Jamás había actualizado así de rápido pero es que esta historia me atrapó mucho y KAKASHI YO TE AMO. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo el viernes, una disculpa si lo subo antes o después je. Sin más que decir, ¡los veo el siguiente capítulo!

-Besos, Alex.


	3. Se inmortaliza

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia a continuación, sí._

* * *

Varios rayos de sol se escabullen por entre las cortinas de la ventana, golpeando mi piel desnuda actuando como un despertador natural. Abro lentamente los ojos intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz y Kakashi sensei se remueve a mi lado rozando mi piel con su hombro. Me recuesto sobre mi costado contemplándolo; se ve tan sereno y tan feliz. Una ola de calor me recorre el cuerpo y mi piel se eriza.

El hombre se mueve un poco más y abre los ojos mirando el techo. Dos segundos después reacciona con pánico y dirige la mirada hacia mi, en cuanto encuentra mi imagen suelta un suspiro y me sonríe.

—Temí que no estarías a mi lado cuando despertara. —Me confesó. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano, recargando el codo sobre las almohadas para verlo mejor. La sábana blanca que nos arropaba a ambos se deslizó unos centímetros abajo, formando un escote que dejaba ver el inicio de mis senos.

—Aquí estoy… aquí me tienes —No sabía bien que decir. Aún me sentía tremendamente confundida. Kakashi imitó mi posición, me miró fijamente.

—Sakura… —empezó a decir, tragué saliva.—Déjame recordar este momento para siempre, permíteme guardarlo en mi memoria por el resto de mis días.

El rubor invadió mis mejillas sin preguntar. Estaba en la cama, a su lado, completamente desnuda solamente dejando que una fina tela blanca me envolviera… probablemente me veía un poco desastrosa, con el cabello enmarañado, sin maquillaje y el olor a sexo bien impregnado en mi piel. Y aún así, el hombre frente a mi quería guardarme por el resto de sus días. Algo dentro de mi cedió… —Una vez más —me dije a mi misma, mordiéndome internamente el labio para no perder la cabeza.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza y ahí estaba Kakashi recorriéndome con la mirada, el silencio se apodera de nosotros pero no es un silencio incómodo, es más bien… liberador. Kakashi recorre desde mis pies, hasta mis ojos. Mira detenidamente cada parte de mi rostro y cuando termina, cierra los ojos recostándose sobre su espalda. Respira profundo y yo me recuesto sobre su pecho. Siento su mano acariciar mi cabello y me levanto para mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto extrañada.

—Me encantaría tenerte en cama junto a mi todo el día pero… —Entonces comienza a sonreír como de costumbre. —No falta mucho para que alguien abra la puerta.

De pronto caigo en cuenta de que tiene razón y me levanto de inmediato, tratando de encontrar mi ropa que dejamos regada por toda la habitación. Un recuerdo de todo lo que hicimos anoche interviene en mi cabeza y sé que estoy roja como tomate. Una vez recaudadas todas las piezas comienzo a colocar una a una, Kakashi me mira y dejo que lo haga.

—Usted también debería ponerse algo, al menos su pantalón y la máscara… o será igual de raro que si nos encontraran a ambos desnudos —cierro los ojos por la risa, de pronto noto como su cuerpo empuja el mío hasta que topamos con la pared, sus brazos apoyados en la pared dejándome encerrada entre su cuerpo desnudo y la madera.

—Así que ya vuelves a hablarme de usted, ¿huh? —Su sonrisa socarrona me vuelve loca, está jugando con fuego. Por mi cabeza pasa la idea de desnudarme de nuevo y entregarme a él como hicimos del atardecer al amanecer pero unos pasos en el pasillo interrumpen nuestras intenciones.

Kakashi se percata y se separa de inmediato, sus pantalones holgados están en el suelo y me apresuro a recogerlos para lanzárselos. Trato de acomodar mi cabello tan rápido como puedo y hago como que estoy analizando la cama de hierbas que la noche anterior no utilizó… porque estaba algo ocupado.

La puerta corrediza se abre y Shizune entra con su usual expresión seria.

—¡Kakashi! que alegría verlo de pie, ¿cómo se siente? —Solo puedo pensar en todas las posiciones que hicimos la noche anterior y no puedo evitar el sonrojo.

—Estoy recuperándome antes de lo esperado, ¿qué puedo decir? —Dice colocando una mano en su nuca. Shizune se le queda viendo, después de todo no lleva la camisa puesta y los pantalones se le asientan en la cadera.

—¿Vienes a hacer un chequeo o qué? —trato de sonar lo más neutral posible pero no puedo, Shizune abre bien los ojos y recobra la compostura.

—Eh… no, de hecho, Lady Tsunade —Shizune está completamente ruborizada. —Te necesita de inmediato.

* * *

—¡Lady Tsunade! —Hago una pequeña reverencia cuando la tengo enfrente. Shizune hace lo mismo y se planta a su lado. —¿Qué sucede?

—Esperemos a que lleguen los demás… —dice, no entiendo a quién se refiere por "los demás". Pasan fácil unos 15 minutos y Naruto entra por la puerta haciendo escándalo, como siempre, Sai viene detrás de él argumentando algo sobre conducta social y después entra el capitán Yamato. Shizune cierra la puerta.

—Bien —dice la Hokage con voz firme.—Equipo Yamato, tengo una misión urgente… Hay señales de Sasuke.

Naruto y yo contenemos la respiración, el latido de mi corazón se acelera y la emoción me consume.

—¡Sin embargo! —dice casi gritando, controlo mis emociones para permitir que explique de qué se trata. —Hay que tener cuidado. Está a unos dos días de aquí y los Anbu me notificaron que se encuentra… solo. Existe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa y por esta razón es que el capitán irá con ustedes para asistirlos en cualquier situación que se presente. Partirán en una hora.

—Sí, señora.—decimos todos a coro.

—Tsunade… —Una voz nos roba la atención a todos, en el marco de la ventana en cuclillas está Kakashi sensei, vestido con su uniforme y la banda. Los nervios me recorren el cuerpo. —Te pido que me dejes acompañarlos.

—¡Kakashi! —Tsunade golpea el escritorio con ambas manos partiéndolo en dos.

—Ay… es el tercero en la semana —se queja Shizune, casi llorando mientras ve los pedazos en el suelo.

—Te dije que confiaba en que sabrías que hacer y cuando lo hice no me refería a…

—Esto es lo que tengo que hacer, Tsunade. Déjame ir.

—Tu recuperación aún necesita tiempo, estás muy débil para servir en combate.

—Pues yo lo vi muy bien —dice Shizune, casi automáticamente. En cuanto se da cuenta de sus palabras se sonroja por completo y comienza a negar con la cabeza. —Quiero decir, ¡mírelo! Ya se encuentra bastante estable, usted misma lo dijo mi Lady, unos días más y sale… ¡Además! Sakura estará ahí, ella puede atenderlo…

Shizune reía nerviosa a carcajadas. Sentí como la mirada de la hokage caía sobre mi y es que, de mi dependía que Kakashi nos acompañara. Yo era la que mejor conocía su condición.

—Yo… —titubeé un poco. Miré a Kakashi y él estaba tan inexpresivo, como siempre. Antes de devolver la mirada hacia la Hokage el sonrió por debajo de su máscara. —Él se encuentra mucho mejor. Su sharingan puede salvarnos la vida, mi lady.

Dije con absoluta seguridad en mis palabras, la Hokage soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla. Miró a Kakashi y después volvió a mirarme.

—Está bien. Pero tendrás que preparar una maleta especial con medicina y plantas por si se necesitan y Sakura, tú vas a cargarla. ¿Entendido? —Asentí con energía y todos salimos de su oficina a excepción de Kakashi.

—¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Hatake? —Alcancé a escuchar.

* * *

Hacía días que no me pasaba por mi departamento. Una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles de mi habitación y de pronto caí en cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital, con Kakashi sensei. Ya había armado el botiquín de emergencia para atender a Kakashi pero aún tenía que hacer mi mochila llevando las cosas esenciales: comida y armas. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé entre mis manos la antigua foto del equipo 7. ¿En serio había pasado tanto tiempo?. Sentí su presencia detrás de mi.

—Qué manía la suya de andar por las ventanas de la gente. —dije sin mirar atrás. La figura se adentró en mi habitación, se quedó parado junto a mi.

—Si Sasuke está tan cerca de la aldea y por su cuenta, quizá signifique que esté flaqueando ante su venganza. Quizá regrese, Sakura. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? —Lo miro unos segundos y después me levanto, quedando frente a él.

—Kakashi sensei… yo… ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones y… usted —estiro la mano para intentar alcanzar la suya, sin embargo el me pone ambas manos en los hombros, sacudiéndome ligeramente.

—Sakura, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte. —Abro los ojos prestándole toda la atención. No esperaba las palabras que me diría a continuación. —Tú no me debes absolutamente nada. Conozco tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, yo mismo fui testigo de todo el viaje emocional que has recorrido y… y no pienso interponerme entre ustedes.

Iba a contestarle, tratar de decirle que no quería lastimarlo pero él continuó hablando.

—Jamás he tenido a alguien, Sakura. Jamás nadie me ha importado de la manera en que tú lo haces. Mis ojos jamás habían buscado retratar a nadie y luego, poco a poco fuiste formando parte de mi. Al principio me parecías boba e infantil, pero cuando vi tu entrega tan inhumana hacia Sasuke… me pregunté si alguna vez yo podría entregarme a alguien de la manera en que tú lo hacías. Mi maldita suerte es que resultaste ser tú.

Respiró profundamente. Bajó la mirada un instante pero después volvió a colocarla sobre mi. Mi corazón resonaba fuerte y claro. Él sonrió de lado y después se puso sumamente serio.

—Jamás he tenido a alguien, Sakura. No de esa manera. Y por eso es que necesito que comprendas que estaré perfectamente bien después de ti, porque lo estuve antes de ti. Esto no quiere decir que no significaste nada porque ahora… ¡Ahora lo significas todo! pero… te dejo ir, Sakura. Sea lo que sea que suceda, necesito que comprendas que eres alguien libre… y que esa libertad es la que te hace brillar cada día más.

Bajó su máscara y depositó un beso en mi frente, suave, lento. Estaba lleno de todas las emociones que me había logrado expresar con su discurso. Subió su máscara, dio media vuelta. Desapareció entre el humo.

* * *

—¡Capitán Yamato!, ¡Sai! —alcé la mano cuando divisé sus figuras en la entrada de la aldea.

—¡Eh Sakura! —Contestó el capitán. —¿Has visto a Naruto o a Kakashi?

—Naruto ya viene —dice Sai, con tono neutral señalando hacia el frente. Naruto venía corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Naruto! —grito a manera de regaño. —¿Dónde estabas?

—¡Ay Sakura no me regañes! ¡Que también vi que acabas de llegar! —El capitán y Sai se ríen, mis mejillas se ponen rosadas.

—Supongo que Kakashi llegará tarde de nuevo —Naruto hace pucheros golpeando el piso con los pies.

—Quizá no venga… —digo en un susurro, más para mi que para los demás. Sai alcanza a escucharme y me pregunta sobre ello. —No, nada. Solo… está muy retrasado y…

Unas pisadas llaman nuestra atención, Kakashi venía a paso sumamente lento caminando por la aldea sujetando "Icha Icha" en su mano derecha.

—¡Anda Kakashi sensei! Tenemos un Sasuke que traer de vuelta —dice Naruto y emprendemos el camino de inmediato.

* * *

Saltamos de árbol en árbol por tierras que nos son sumamente conocidas, Sasuke está demasiado cerca de nosotros y solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar su paradero. El sol se está poniendo y los colores rojizos y anaranjados son la única guía que tenemos. Nos detenemos de vez en cuando, para almorzar. Yamato hace una mesa y nos permitimos descansar, aprovecho para revisarle las heridas a Kakashi.

—Vaya, incluso la infección cedió. Esto sí que es un milagro. —dije emocionada. Kakashi estaba recargado en un árbol, ambos sentados en el suelo.

—Bueno, te negaste a contarme qué es lo que contenían esas hierbas mágicas.

—Podía hablarte de plantas todo el día, pero no creo que sea tu tipo de entretenimiento —dije arqueando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada a su libro. Él soltó una risa que sorprendió al resto del equipo, Kakashi e levantó y colocó su uniforme de nuevo, se acercó a la mesa con los demás.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó y Yamato comenzó a explicarle que lo mejor sería que Naruto lo abordara conmigo mientras los demás esperan escondidos. Así, si es una trampa tendremos tiempo de reaccionar.

Yamato hace un clon de madera, el cual manda a explorar los alrededores para ubicar a Sasuke. Mientras tanto, el equipo y yo aprovechamos para descansar un poco. Naruto se remueve sobre su lugar nervioso y le pongo mi mano en su hombro. Él me mira y sonríe. Así pasamos un buen rato, los últimos rayos de sol están por desaparecer, Yamato ya había generado la cabaña en donde dormiríamos cuando de pronto se sujeta la oreja y pone atención a lo que su clon le está transmitiendo.

Así se queda unos cuantos minutos hasta que nos mira fijamente, todos nos encontramos a su alrededor.

—Sasuke encontró a mi clon —dice. —Quiere que lo encontremos de inmediato, está a unos 500 metros de aquí. Dijo que esta era la última oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos nos lanzamos en la búsqueda de Sasuke.

* * *

Salimos a un valle, alcanzamos a divisar las montañas a lo lejos y un lago que pronto reflejará a la luna. Entonces comienza a salir humo en un punto hasta formar una silueta.

—Sasuke… —susurra Naruto y la silueta se transforma en aquel a quien tanto añoramos. Sasuke nos dirige una mirada asesina.

—¿Nos citas aquí porque estás pensando en cambiar de opinión? —dice el capitán Yamato tentadoramente.

—Qué inteligente. —Dice Sasuke arrogancia. —Que agradable que al menos uno de ustedes sea consciente de lo que está pasando.

—Entonces… ¿Volverás? —Dice Naruto entusiasmado mientras se acerca a él.

Sasuke entonces se aleja y comienza a lanzar Kunais hacia nosotros, Yamato alza un muro de madera que nos protege sin embargo cuando lo retira Sasuke ya está demasiado cerca de todos. Desenfunda su espada, esa con chakra que deja infectadas las heridas como si de veneno se tratase y logra herir a Sai, que cae al suelo perdiendo el movimiento a causa de la espada.

Conozco como funciona y sé que el efecto es temporal, sin embargo eso le da gran ventaja para matarnos a todos. Miro a Kakashi quien está atrás analizando los movimientos de Sasuke con el Sharingan, Naruto comienza a pelear con Sasuke a la par que le grita constantemente que detenga su comportamiento aniñado, que ya es momento de que vuelva a su verdadero hogar.

Yamato, Kakashi y yo corremos hacia Naruto intentando apoyarlo con diferentes técnicas. Superamos a Sasuke en número sin embargo tiene algo diferente desde la última vez que lo vimos, esta vez no se está conteniendo ante nosotros. Yamato y Kakashi son heridos por la espada y caen paralizados, igual que Sai.

Naruto me grita que me aleje, que corra tan rápido como pueda pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy ahí intentando regresar a Sasuke tanto y tan fuerte como él, Sasuke termina por pinchar a Naruto que cae y es que, eso es todo lo que necesita; un pinchazo. Ninguno está en peligro de muerte, solo tienen las extremidades adormiladas.

Sasuke está frente a mi y se acerca decidido. Naruto grita. Yamato grita. Sai y Kakashi también. Como si sus gritos hicieran a Sasuke entrar en razón, volver a ser el chico inteligente e increíble que solía ser. Pero ese muchacho ya no existía más. Sasuke sonreía mientras se acercaba con su espada en mano y cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi la alzó sobre mi cabeza. Reviví todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que me encontraba en esa situación pero ésta vez no quería mirarlo. Escuché el sonido del metal rozar otro metal y entonces lo noté: había guardado su espada.

Sasuke me tomó del cuello. Su agarre era feroz pero no estaba lastimándome. Sus ojos no eran los que yo conocía.

—Sí cambié de opinión. Quiero que vengas conmigo. —Dijo Sasuke y todos los demás guardaron silencio. Las lágrimas caían y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Ven conmigo. Tus habilidades médicas pueden servirme más que mis compañeros actuales. Puedes ayudarme a completar mi venganza, Haruno.

Sonreí mirándolo, una sensación extraña me invadió el cuerpo… tendría todo lo que siempre quise. Estaría con mi amado Sasuke Uchiha. Viajaría con él, sería… sería útil. Estaríamos juntos… hasta que él decidiera lo contrario. Miré de reojo a mis compañeros. Naruto me miraba con la boca abierta y en sus ojos vi reflejada una verdadera tristeza. Miré a Sai y a Yamato, ellos también parecían resignados a mi partida.

Miré a Kakashi y él me dedicó una sonrisa, por debajo de su máscara. Y luego, cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Esa era su manera de decirme que él no tenía ningún poder sobre mi y que yo era enteramente libre de escoger mi camino.

—Sasuke… —Él sonrió. Me acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarme e irnos. Pero no lo dejé. Lo empujé apartándolo de mi una buena distancia, corrí hacia el kit de primeros auxilios y saqué 4 jeringas que contenían el antídoto ante el paralizante de la espada que había desarrollado gracias a la herida de Kakashi. Injerté la primera en Kakashi sensei y después a los demás.

Sasuke me miró en la distancia, estaba en medio del valle aún tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

—Sasuke Uchiha… Te amo y probablemente siempre te amaré, mis sentimientos jamás han flaqueado ni un instante y jamás lo harán. Pero este no eres tú y esto no será así. —Apreté los puños, las lágrimas caían y caían. —Y te sugiero que des media vuelta y te retires, porque la siguiente… ¡No me contendré!

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡HOLA COMO ESTÁN! espero que estén de lo mejor y perdón por subir el capítulo tan tarde T.T técnicamente sigue siendo viernes jajajajajaja

Tuve algunos retrasos por la escuela que no tomé en cuenta pero aquí está, el tercer capítulo de Flor de plata que espero les haya partido y recompuesto el corazón tanto como hizo conmigo. De verdad, releeré varias veces este capítulo porque me gustó un montón jajajaja quizá es solo porque lo escribí yo T.T

Si les gustó este capítulo y la historia, por favor déjenme un review que ya saben trato de contestarlas lo antes posible (aunque ahora hay un problema y FF no deja que se vean las actuales :c) así que, pueden dejar su review y la checaré en mi mail, en cuanto resuelvan este problemota pues les contesto todo :P

P.D. ¡El lunes es mi cumpleaños AHHHHH!

Sin más que decir, ¡quedo a sus órdenes!

-Alex.


	4. Se desenvuelve

_Ni Nartuto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia debajo de las siguientes líneas, sí._

La aldea nos recibía cálida, como siempre. Aquellos que cuidaban la puerta nos miraban curiosos, con un deje de extrañeza asomándose a través de sus ojos. Y, genuinamente, no los culpo pues veníamos todos a paso lento, yo, más atrás que todos los del grupo con mi rostro sumido en las sombras. No había dicho palabra desde que Sasuke desapareció en el humo tal como había hecho para llegar.

No perdí el tiempo y salté en los tejados para llegar a mi destino, el material crujía debajo de mi anunciando con cada paso mi huida. Sucedía algo con mis compañeros de equipo y no estaba demasiado segura qué era pero las palabras sobraban después de nuestra última misión y no estaba segura de cuándo debería retomar el habla… para ser honesta, ni siquiera estaba consciente de cómo hacerlo.

La aldea me resultaba sumamente ajena, los rostros de los civiles, los tejados crujientes, el viento azaroso. Comencé a sentirme como una intrusa que lleva tatuada la palabra "traición" en la frente. Y para el colmo, la mía es gigante. Sacudo la cabeza deshaciéndome de aquellos pensamientos y llego a mi departamento, que me recibe con polvo sobre casi todos lados. Algo estruja mi corazón. ¿Será que tomé la decisión equivocada?

La noche cae con sus tiempos perfectos y durante ellos me dediqué a arreglar mi lugar de manera que me recibiera más amigablemente, intenté con todas mis fuerzas volver a sentirme como en casa así que me recosté en la cama pero una sensación extraña no tardó en invadirme el cuerpo, era como si faltase algo… o alguien. Me removí violentamente arrugando las sábanas debajo de mi cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada me detuvo en seco. Me coloqué una bata y caminé hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —decía Naruto frente a mi, su expresión era sombría. Como si un pensamiento lo estuviera privando de su libertad, torturándolo a cada rato. Y yo tuviera las llaves que lo dejarían libre.

—Adelante.

Me alejé hacia la cocina dejando que el rubio se pusiese cómodo en mi sala, el muchacho no había dicho palabra desde que le permití el ingreso a mi casa y eso solo incrementaba las ansias de que algo dentro de todos había cambiado. Hacía real mi miedo. Ahora me sentía una intrusa por completo. Las manos me tiemblan castañeteando la tapadera de la tetera con el resto y me obligo a recomponerme, termino de preparar el té que me estaba demorando más de lo planeado y salgo a la estancia, en donde me espera sentado en un cojín. Naruto también llevaba su pijama.

Extendí el brazo con su taza y él la toma despacio, se quema al primer sorbo. Me siento con lentitud en otro cojín cercano al suyo.

—Tienes que esperar, sopla un poco —dije sin mirarlo con un tono maternal en mi voz. Después pongo el ejemplo soplando mi taza y contemplando algunas hojas que habían sobrevivido al colador y pensé en la aldea de la misma manera; hojas que habían sobrevivido.

Naruto carraspeó su garganta, se revolvía nervioso en su cojín y no paraba de pasear la mirada al rededor, evitando a toda costa caer sobre mi. Dejé la taza un poco harta de su actitud y lo miré sin decir nada. Un segundo tras otro estuve taladrándolo con mis ojos verdes pero nada parecía darle valor para decirme algo, o cuanto menos, reprocharme.

—Di lo que venías a decir, Naruto. —la brusquedad de mis palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y sus mejillas se coloraron rosas. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y titubeando un poco se acercó hacia mi sin restringirse con respecto a mi espacio personal.

—Me siento aliviado de que aún estés aquí, Sakura. No podría vivir con otra persona que tanto amo tan lejos de mi.

La sorpresa invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo, notándose quizá demasiado en mis ojos que se abrieron exageradamente. Sabía que el amor al que se refería era aquel que habíamos construido durante tantos años como equipo, como amigos, como familia, pero no pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me lanzo a sus brazos estrujándolo con los míos.

—Sakura… —La sorpresa está presente en su voz y sonrío sin romper el abrazo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por mi.

Y es que él no sabe que gracias a que se quedó toda la noche y el inicio del amanecer conmigo, platicando y tomando té, él me regaló paz. No tiene idea de lo frágil y estúpida que hubiera sido sin su compañía.

—

Corro tan rápido como puedo y abro la puerta corrediza de la habitación estampándola, me apresuro a incorporar a un ninja que estaba tumbado en el piso ardiendo en fiebre. Lo tomo en brazos y atravieso los pasillos del hospital tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten y logro llevarlo a urgencias a tiempo en donde unos enfermeros lo reciben. Retiro el sudor de mi frente mientras veo la camilla desaparecer entre más puertas corredizas. La carga de trabajo que hay en el hospital es incontable y considerando mi falta de sueño se siente al doble.

—¿Qué más hace falta? —me dirijo hacia un enfermero que analiza una tablilla con los pendientes del día. Shizune viene corriendo por el pasillo y cuando me ve grita mi nombre.

—¡Sakura! La Hokage solicitó una reunión de inmediato, acompáñame por favor. Reúne a todas las unidades médicas mientras Sakura no está. —esto último se lo dice al enfermero y caminamos juntas atravesando los largos pasillos blancos llenos de habitaciones.

Llegamos al edificio de la Hokage casi de inmediato. Frente a mi se encuentran las puertas que nos separan a Shizune y a mi de la oficina de Lady Tsunade pero en este momento la entrada me parece gigante volviéndome como consecuencia alguien diminuta. El sudor no tarda en bañarme las manos, Shizune se percata de mi condición y mi renuencia a abrir las puertas así que ella lo hace por mi. El estómago me da un vuelco cuando veo a todos mis compañeros y sensei dentro del cuarto, incluyendo a Kakashi.

Las puertas se cierran estruendosamente y me coloco al lado de Naruto sin retirar la vista de la Hokage. —Lady Tsunade. —Hago una pequeña reverencia y recompongo la postura.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura, nos costó encontrarte. —dice la Hokage cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Hoy el hospital es una locura, mi lady. —Encojo los hombros.

—Supe la propuesta que te realizó el Uchiha.

Al término de la oración mi corazón punza y duele, se retuerce como si tuviera una soga que lo apresara. Contengo la respiración y ruego que el temblor en mis manos sea imperceptible. La hokage se levanta de su silla y camina hasta quedar frente a mi, su figura se crece aún más que las puertas de su entrada y de un segundo a otro siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo. —Me da mucho gusto que hayas defendido a tus compañeros de la manera en que lo hiciste, que hayas mantenido fidelidad a tu aldea, Sakura.

Lady Tsunade me estaba abrazando. De pronto Naruto, el capitán Yamato y hasta Sai abrazaban el abrazo de la Hokage. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que la señora los apartara con su fuerza sobrenatural. No pude evitar reír. Miré a Kakashi, quien sonrió por debajo de su máscara y supe que esta noche tendría compañía.

—

Después de la reunión efímera con la Hokage tuve que volver a los labores pendientes en el hospital, cuando por fin pude salir de ahí las ojeras bajo mis ojos delataban mi condición: estaba sumamente exhausta. Apenas llegué a casa preparé el agua caliente para la bañera y comencé a desnudarme esperando que se llenara.

Rocé el agua con los dedos y cuando confirmé que la temperatura era la ideal comencé a adentrarme lentamente, primero los pies y cuando el agua abrazaba hasta mi cuello cerré los ojos y permití que la relajación me envolviera. No duró demasiado pues la imagen de Sasuke volvió a asaltar mis pensamientos. Me incorporé de inmediato con el agua goteando de mis senos. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado lo último que Sasuke dijo.

—Quizá ni siquiera lo dijo, quizá lo estaba imaginando, quizá… No. —Corté mis propias palabras, sabía lo que había escuchado. —Después de que me pidió ir con él y me negué, después de haberlo empujado se volvió humo. Se volvió humo y se acercó a mi de nuevo diciéndome que podía ir con él o que eventualmente… él vendría por mi.

Sacudo la cabeza y dejo que mi cuerpo resbale por las paredes de la tina cubriéndome hasta la barbilla. Escuchó ruidos en mi habitación y cierro los ojos.

—Estoy por aquí. —digo sin más y después de varios segundos la puerta del cuarto de baño se abre y Kakashi sensei entra, quedando estático en el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura… —abro despacio los ojos percatándome de mi desnudez. Probablemente no sea lo más sensato a como están las cosas. Me levanto con lentitud dejando que las gotas de agua contorneen mi figura y dándole la espalda envuelvo mi cuerpo en mi bata.

—Listo. ¿Vamos a mi habitación? —No puedo excluir la seducción en mi hablar. Él lo sabe y aún así va detrás de mi. Me siento en el borde de la cama y él se queda de pie, frente a mi.

—¿Cómo estás? —dice después de estar buen rato en silencio. La voz le sale ronca.

—Estoy. ¿Y… _usted_? —Casi puedo oler como sus sentidos se alteran, sus ojos vacilan por todo mi cuerpo y leo sus pensamientos. Inhumanamente está controlando todos sus impulsos.

—Yo… Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte. —Sus palabras sonaban atropelladas por la rapidez con la que las pronunció. Me levanto y camino hacia él con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos me siguen instintivamente.

—No le creo. —miro directamente sus ojos y a pesar de que su máscara oculta la mitad de su rostro y su banda otra porción más, puedo leer a la perfección lo que está pasando dentro de él con solo mirarlo. —De ser así, hubiera venido anoche.

Su cuerpo se tensa y se acerca violentamente a mi deteniéndose justo antes de tocarme. Acerca sus labios a mi cuello y sube lentamente hasta mi oreja. —Sí lo hice. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Solo que… no quise interrumpir.

Dejo caer mi bata que resbala por mis hombros lentamente hasta caer directo en el suelo, Kakashi se tensa frente a mi y toma una bocanada de aire. Bajo su máscara delicadamente y me acerco a sus labios. —Lo hubiera hecho.

Apenas termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras lo empujo acorralándolo contra la pared, nuestros labios se funden en un beso que no conoce el pudor y sus manos recorren mi espalda desnuda deslizándose con ligereza por mi cuerpo. Muerdo su labio inferior y suelta un alarido rebosante de placer, me separa dejando que nuestra respiración agitada se componga un poco y cuando menos lo espero me toma entre sus brazos llevándome hasta la cama.

Me tiene ahí, a su merced, y no puedo evitar morderme el labio. Me sonríe revelándome sus intenciones y comienza a besar mi pie, se entretiene unos segundos antes de subir a mi tobillo y pasar a mis chamorros que muerde y succiona repetidas veces. Coloca sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y me recuesta arrastrándome por las sábanas, abre mis piernas dejando expuesto mi sexo y sonríe ampliamente.

Pero no va a ser tan sencillo, no, no. Con su lengua recorre mi muslo, dejando besos por aquí y por allá acompañados de mordidas. Aprieta mi trasero volviéndome loca y con ganas de sentirlo por completo pero no cede. Hunde su nariz en mi entrepierna, besándola. Estoy perdiendo la cordura.

—Kakashi… Por favor. —digo casi suplicando. Él alza la cabeza y sonríe complacido.

—¿Por favor qué? —Me mira directamente a los ojos, esperando que lo diga. Caí en su juego.

—Házmelo, Kakashi… Necesito sentirte.

Como si hubiera adivinado la clave de algún acertijo que liberara las puertas del camino, Kakashi hundió su rostro en mi sexo, sacando la lengua y saboreando cada parte de mi. Su tremenda agilidad provocaba que mi abdomen se contrajera y mi espalda se arqueara violentamente. Mi respiración estaba incontrolable así como los gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca.

Él estaba disfrutando quizá tanto como yo lo hacía, mis manos apresaban las sábanas debajo de mi cuerpo sudoroso y cuando su velocidad comenzó a volverse rítmica introdujo un dedo que bailaba dentro de mi. Ya no eran gemidos sino alaridos de placer que el hombre me provocaba. Quería levantarme y destrozarle los labios con los míos pero mi cuerpo me suplicaba que permaneciera así. De pronto eran tres dedos que entraban y salían dando el masaje más erótico en la existencia, entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba anunciando la llegada del orgasmo. Unos momentos de éxtasis y miles de olas de placer me recorrieron el cuerpo.

Él se tumbó a mi lado, envolviéndome con sus brazos y llenándome de besos el cuello. La risa se escapó de mis labios y lo miré a los ojos.

—Te quiero —y me nació enteramente del alma decírselo. Él abrió los ojos e iba a replicarme cuando evité el sonido escaparse con mis labios sobre los suyos. Mi lengua saludaba a la suya con una necesidad insaciable, me coloqué sobre él y me separé de sus labios para que pudiera observarme.

Sus manos paseaban por mis caderas y subían a mi cintura, casi pellizcándome la piel. Se extendió hasta mis senos, acariciándolos a la par que pellizcaba mis pezones, éstos se volvían duros ante el tacto. Me incliné para besarle el cuello, dejando mordidas a mi paso. Abrí su chaleco dejando ver su camisa y metí mis manos entre su piel y la tela sintiendo su abdomen.

Bajé los dedos ágilmente y desabroché sin problemas el botón que mantenía unido los extremos de su pantalón, me incliné aún más para que mis labios alcanzaran y dejé un beso en la tela que separaba mis labios de su miembro. Pude sentir como éste se endurecía y casi pedía a gritos que lo sacara, y estuvo a punto de ser así pero los golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestro ensueño.

Me incorporé tan rápido como pude y coloqué la bata del suelo, amarrándola a mi cintura con el listón de seda. Corrí a la puerta pensando que podría tratarse de una emergencia pero para mi sorpresa era el mismo cabello rubio de la noche anterior.

—Hola Sakura —decía con una actitud completamente diferente, una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Espera aquí, Naruto —Dije, dejándolo esperando en el marco de la puerta y corrí hasta mi habitación, donde encontré a Kakashi sensei con el chaleco puesto y sus pantalones abrochados.

—Es Naruto… —le dije, él sonrió por debajo de su máscara, que traía puesta. —Pero, puedo decirle que se vaya… que estoy ocupada..

—No —dijo él acercándose a mi, acorralándome contra la pared. Uno de sus traviesos dedos evadió la seda y llegó hasta mi piel, deslizándose hasta que encontró mi sexo y comenzó a rozarlo. —Está bien así

—¿Seguro? —el calor volvía a mis mejillas y el placer a mi cuerpo, introdujo su dedo una y otra vez provocando gemidos que salían con el menor ruido posible.

—Seguro… Él lo necesita. —Decía mientras seguía jugando conmigo. —Y tú también.

Estuvo a punto de sacarlo pero lo detuve con mi mano. —Prométeme que te veré mañana.

Se acercó hacia mi y con su mano libre bajó su máscara, depositando un beso en mi frente. —Lo prometo.

Liberé su mano y después de varios segundos desapareció por la ventana. Solté un suspiro y me recompuse antes de salir de nuevo con Naruto, quien estaba apenado en el marco de la puerta. Le permití el paso y como la noche anterior preparé té y de nuevo nos quedamos platicando hasta el amanecer. Entendía a lo que Kakashi se refería, Naruto vio ante sus ojos la posibilidad de perder a alguien más y eso lo habría destrozado.

—

El sol se ponía en su punto más alto dotando a la aldea de una vista hermosa. Camino despacio entre los puestos locales y los niños correteando, todo parece marchar como de costumbre, en la aldea los civiles trabajando y los ninjas siendo asignados a misiones. Precisamente hoy fui asignada junto con el equipo Yamato a la escolta de un ninja de la arena, partiremos al anochecer.

Kakashi sensei de un momento a otro aparece frente a mi y me saluda como de costumbre. Le sonrío con las mejillas coloradas y siento que la aldea entera conoce nuestro secreto.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —Kakashi se ríe de mi, coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comienza a caminar en dirección al hospital. —Sígueme.

No hago más preguntas al respecto y camino a su lado, intentando actuar como antes de nuestros encuentros. Ahora me resulta difícil estar cerca de él y simplemente tratarlo con respeto, como solía hacerlo.

—¿Qué tal su día? —trato de decir lo más trivialmente posible, noto su espalda tensarse y ahora soy yo la que ríe. —¿Por qué tan tenso, sensei?

—Muy graciosa… ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto? —Recuerdo la extensa plática que tuvimos y sonrío sutilmente.

—Está mejor la situación general, presiento que aún requerirá unas noches más antes de poder dormir tranquilo. No sabe cómo agradecerme el hecho de que me quedé pero, la verdad es que yo no sé como agradecer su aprecio…

—Quizá podrías dejar de golpearlo tanto —soltó una risita, cada vez nos acercábamos más al hospital.

—¡No sería yo si no lo golpeara!

—Es cierto, es cierto.

Atravesamos las puertas que conocía de memoria a paso lento, la luz blanca nos golpeó suavemente y el olor a hospital se impregnó en ambos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar casi todo mi tiempo ahí que para mi fue casi imperceptible. Para Kakashi, por el contrario, era como entrar a una aldea desconocida.

—Usualmente llego inconsciente a este lugar —Contuvo la risa cuando un enfermero caminaba entretenido hacia la recepción. —Hey tú.

El enfermero alzó el rostro, confundido. Kakashi asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos, no pude evitar mirar a Kakashi con igual o mayor curiosidad.

—Tenemos una misión que planear en los jardines ocultos. No dejes que absolutamente nadie nos interrumpa, un sello muy importante será tratado y de esto depende el éxito de la misión, ¿entendido? —Dijo con un tono de seriedad absoluta.

—Sí señor —dijo el enfermero asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. —Informaré al personal.

—Gracias. —Dijo Kakashi y comenzó a caminar en dirección al jardín. Lo seguí de cerca.

—La Hokage no me había informado sobre esto, pensé que solo era una misión de escolta. —dije cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente adentrados entre los árboles.

—Sí… inventé todo eso. —Kakashi hablaba despreocupado, aún con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no podía cubrir la sonrisa que enmarcaba mi rostro.

—Tsunade me negó ir a esta misión con ustedes así que necesitaba un lugar seguro en el cual pudiéramos hablar.

—¿Te negó ir con nosotros? —El peliplata asintió.

—Digamos que la Hokage estuvo omitiendo información para proteger a todos. —Se recargó en nuestro árbol.

—¿A qué te refieres?… ¿Qué clase de información? —La curiosidad comenzó a invadirme, un cosquilleo en el estómago también.

—Al principio, tampoco estaba enterado. De un momento a otro comenzó a mencionarte demasiado. Al principio pensé que era una manera de reprocharme que no te entrené como a los otros, sin embargo, me di cuenta cuando te asignó a mi cuidado personal.

—¿Cuenta de qué? Kakashi sensei, está confundiéndome más de lo que explica… —reí nerviosa.

—Desde que hubieron señales de Sasuke, Tsunade comenzó a preocuparse. —Mi semblante se tornó serio al escuchar su nombre, Kakashi lo notó y prosiguió su explicación. —No solo por Naruto y su incapacidad de controlar sus impulsos pero, también se preocupó por ti. Hubieron varias veces en las que se le divisó cerca de la aldea, pero nunca hacía nada, solo iba y venía…

—¿Por qué no fuimos notificados? —Pregunté interrumpiendo, algo en todo esto no cuadraba.

—Los consejeros le pidieron que actuara fríamente. Los cazadores especiales estaban alertados. Además, intentó infiltrar a un espía pero fue capturado y… solamente soltó tu nombre.

—Eso significa que…

—Así es. Desde el inicio Sasuke tenía intenciones de venir por ti. —Apreté el puño y desvié la mirada, Tsunade era consciente de los planes de Sasuke y aun así no dijo nada.

—¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba? —No pude ocultar el enojo en mi voz, Kakashi negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No intente defenderla Kakashi sensei. Quería comprobar mi lealtad y por eso me mandó.

—No, Sakura. Tsunade te mandó porque aunque te hubiera explicado los riesgos de la misión, hubieras pedido ir de todas maneras. Yamato estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo… —de pronto en mi memoria cayó el recuerdo de cuando los escuché hablando… no se referían a Naruto. Hablaban de mi. —Pero sabía que si Sasuke te convencía de irte con él, el equipo Yamato no iba a ser suficiente para retenerte. Por eso me mandó en esa primer misión.

—Ella necesitaba reforzar nuestros lazos. —concluí.

—Así es pero, la tomaron por sorpresa dos factores. El primero es que resulté gravemente herido aquella misión.

—¿Ella sabía que Sasuke iba a herirlo? ¿Que se iba a arriesgar por mi?

—No. —dijo secamente. —El plan era sacarlos a todos en cuanto las cosas se complicaran. No teníamos consciencia de la existencia del nuevo juguete venenoso de Sasuke. En cuanto me sacaste de ahí Yamato hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para detener a Sasuke de ir tras nosotros. Creo que Naruto no entendía bien lo que pasaba hasta nuestro segundo encuentro.

—¿Cuál es el segundo factor? —Interrumpí lo que decía.

—Que mis sentimientos por ti terminaron de florecer. —Con sus dedos acariciaba mi cabello, lo miré sorprendida. —Estoy seguro de que ya se lo huele.

—Kakashi sensei…

—La segunda vez me prohibió ir porque comenzó a sospecharlo. Tenía miedo de que haría otra locura por ti. —Caminé hacia él cortando la distancia que nos separaba, sus brazos me envolvieron y bajé su máscara para besarle los labios.

—¿Y cómo la convenció de ir? —le sonreía ampliamente.

—Le recordé lo bien que te ha instruido… —ambos reímos. —Y, aunque hubieras decidido irte, no habría pasado un día sin tener a la aldea buscando traerte de vuelta.

—Kakashi… mejoraré. Lo juro. Me haré más fuerte y más poderosa, y… espero poder hacerlo contigo estando cerca. —Se inclina a besarme la frente con delicadeza.

—Tengo algo para ti. —dice, y mete la mano derecha a un bolsillo de su chaleco y saca una flor de cerezo cubierta en plata reluciente. —Es tan delicada como la flor original, pero Sakura, esta flor jamás puede morir.

Y entonces lo comprendo. Estoy en casa.

Es inevitable que el sol continúe su curso y con el sol, la misión se acerca cada vez más. Aprovechamos el tiempo tanto como podemos, besando nuestros labios como si fuese la última vez.

—Solo me iré un par de días… —digo con los labios pegados a su mejilla.

—Días que se sentirán como años. —apretó mi cintura. Estábamos tumbados al pie del árbol, y yo estaba en aquel hueco entre sus piernas en donde encajaba a la perfección. Esperó unos segundos para lanzar su pregunta. —¿Volverás o tendré que mover a toda la aldea por ti?

—Lo averiguarás en un par de días. —le digo presionando mi boca bien fuerte contra la suya.

—Prepararé la aldea, por si acaso. —me dice entre risas aunque noto un deje de inseguridad en su voz, nos damos un último beso antes de mi partida.

 _Pero, Kakashi sensei… eso no será necesario_.

**FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! por fin concluí esta historia (dato curioso: es la primera que termino e.e) y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :) quise dejarle el final medio sin especificar, aunque solamente dando unas cuantas pistas jajaja. Por cierto, este capítulo no tiene la división de líneas porque FF está actuando raro y no sé donde las dejó D: (Editaré el capítulo y pondré las líneas en cuanto FF las incluya de nuevo)

 **Por cierto** , abriré un blog en Tumblr y en otra plataforma (aún revisando cuál) para postear contenido más explícito dado que siento que FF restringe mucho y no quiero que me cierren la cuenta jajajaja y quiero explorar más horizontes. Por ahora el blog en Tumblr está bajo construcción y estaré subiendo tanto de Digimon como de Naruto.

Dejo el link por si alguien está interesado en ese tipo de contenido, sin embargo desde ahora aclaro: es contenido explícito, gráfico... todo. Por favor, **_entren solo si son mayores de 18 años._** Aún estoy construyéndolo y por ahora no hay nada (realmente) pero, en cuanto empiece a actualizar otra historia será :) jajajaja.

¡Les mando un beso enorme!


End file.
